The Death of all wolfs
by Areina Ai Sora
Summary: 4 year old Areina is a wolf. She has had her familly taken away from her. She soon finds out that the wolf that killed her familly is planing to wipe out the wolf population. Will she be able to stop him with her new pack or will they die trying?
1. Prolouge

Disclamer: I own nothing.

Fire was every where. The smoke was deep, and in the middle of it was three wolfs. "Get her out of here!" A black wolf yelled. "Its too dangerous for her to be here!" The black wolf yelled. "But where do I take her! She is to young to venture far from us!" A white wolf yelled. "Any where but here. If any of us survives, let it be her." The black wolf said. "I'll take her as far as I can go, but remember she has already been injured at her young age, and I am also growing weak. This wound is slowly killing me." The white wolf said. "Take our child as far as you can my love." The black wolf said. "I will protect her." The white wolf said. The white wolf then ran into the fire. When she came out there was a white wolf pup with a black stripe going down her right eye in her mouth. "Where do you think your going?" A voice said. Then a gray wolf walked out of the fire. "Leave my familly alone! We just want to get our daughter out of here! Cant you just leave us be, Daleon!" The black wolf said. "Hmmmmmmmmmm... And now why in the world would I do that. You two invaded my teritory. So dont I have a right to defend it?" Daleon said. "Run with her when I attack." The black wolf said in a whisper. The white wolf shook her head up and down. "If you want to fight then fight then I will fight you!" Then the black wolf atacked. The white wolf then ran with the wolf pup in her mouth. "Are you alright Areina?" The white wolf asked as she put the pup down. "Yes, but what about dad?" The wolf pup asked. "Im going to see what's going on. You stay here!" The white wolf said. Areina then shook her head up and down before her mom ran off.  
"Why fight me when you know your gona loose?" Daleon asked. "Because... My daughter needs me... My wife needs me... My familly needs me, and I will fight untill the day I die!" The black wolf said. "He will win to. I know my husband will." Daleon and the black wolf turned around to see the white wolf. "Where's Areina!" The black wolf said. "She's safe. Far far away from here." The white wolf said. "Good. Lets go join her." The black wolf said as he and the white wolf turned around to leave. "Where do you two think your going?" Daleon said. "Were leaving. Isnt that what you wanted?" The black wolf said. "Yes, but you two arnt going any where untill I die." Daleon said. "I can make that happen, but I dont want to kill you." The black wolf said as he and the white wolf walked away. "Youre gona die here and now. I know my parrents will kill you." Areina said as she a safe distance away. No one could see her, and she was to far away from the flames for it to effect her. "Were going now." The black wolf said as he and his wife walked away. "NOW!" Daleon said as he atacked the black wolf from behind. Blood was every where untill finally the black wolf couldent take it any more and died. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The white wolf said. "Your gona pay for killing my daughters father!" Then the white wolf atacked Daleon. "Your dead wrong my dear Tsuki. Your gona die NOW!" Daleon said as he bit into Tsuki's white fur turning it red. She fell to the ground and died. "NO MOM! DAD!" Areina said. She then ran out of her hideing place to face Daleon. "Go home runt. O wait you cant I just killed your only familly didnt I?" Daleon said. "You will pay for that!" Areina said. She then charged at Daleon and atacked him. Daleon then pushed her away. Then he bit deep into her right leg. Areina howled in pain. "Your gona die just like your parrents!" Then Daleon atacked the helpless pup. All you could hear was a howl of pain and sorrow then it was nothing but silence. "All three of them dead." Daleon said as he walked away. "I have to get out of here..." Areina said trying to stand up. "He's gone no where to be found. I have to leave. Bye mother. Bye father, and im soory to both of you." Areina said as she limped away ignoring the pain.  
"I can't walk any farther please some one help..." Areina said as she fell to the ground.


	2. The Scared Wolf Pup

Disclamer: I own nothing

"Can some one tell me where the heck are we going!" Kiba said. "I heard that some thing happend over here, and I want to know what happened." Tsume said. "Your always looking for trouble!" Toboe said. "Shut up runt!" Tsume said. "Hey guys whats that?" Hige asked. "What are you looking at?" Kiba asked. "That black thing in the snow. What is it?" Hige asked. "Lets get clooser." Tsume said as he started to run off. "Here we go again." Kiba said as he started to run after Tsume. "Hey what up!" Toboe said. "Wait for me to!" Hige said as he also started to run after his pack.  
"What in the world is it?" Tsume asked. After looking at it for a couple of seconds Kiba saw it move. "Its a wolf pup!" Kiba said as he un-barried the wolf pup. "She has a deep gash on her neck!" Tsume said. "Is she alive?" Toboe said. "She's alive but just barly. We have to get her back to town." Kiba said as he picked up the wolf pup carfully in his jaws. "How did we not noticed her?" Hige asked. "Look at her! She's a white wolf with a black mark going through her right eye!" Tsume said. "Just asking! Gesh!" Hige said. "Help... Please... Help... Must find... help... for... mom an... and dad..." The wolf pup said. "She's awake!" Tsume said. "Wait did she just say that she has to find help for her mom and dad?" Hige asked. "She did, but we have to get help for her first." Kiba said. "Then what are we waiting for? "Lets go!" Tsume said running off. "Lets go you two!" Kiba said as he ran off with the pup in his jaws. "Can you guys just wait for us!" Kiba and Hige said running off after there pack.  
"Hey guys whats the big rush?" Blue asked. "Blue can you help us?" Kiba asked. "Sure. What do you guys need?" Blue asked. "We found a wolf pup in the snow, and she needs help!" Tsume said. "Bring her in." Blue said. Then she walked into her new house. She then put a couple of towles on the floor. "Put her down here. Gently now." Blue said. Kiba then put her down on the towles. "There's a lot of blood comeing from the wond on her neck. I'll have to bandage it up and disenfect it." Blue said. She then walked out of the room and came back with a couple of bandages and disenfectent. "Pops left them for me just in case I got hurt. He's out of town at the moment thats why im here alone." Blue said as she was disenfecting the wonds the pup started to wake. "She's awake." Kiba said. (Every one's staring at me. What am I doing here. I have to get out and help mom and dad.) The wolf pup thought. Then she stood up and tried to escape. "Get her!" Kiba said chassing after her. "Come back your wonds arnt healed!" Toboe said. The wolf pup kept running. She didnt even notice that she was leaving a trail of blood. "Got to get away!" The wolf pup said. The wolf pup then turned into a narrow path, and ran into a dead end. "There she is!"Kiba yelled. The whole pack then surounded the wolf pup. "St... Stay a...away from me!" The wolf pup said. "Were not gona hurt you. We just want to help you." Kiba said. "That what they said before they atacked my familly!" The wolf pup said. The whole wolf gang transformed back into there human form. "You can trust us." Toboe said. Then the wolf pup fainted.

* * *

What do you people think for my first wolfs rain fan fiction? Please R&R


	3. A terrible truth

Disclamer: I own nothing

"She's waking up!" Kiba said. "But will she stay awake?" Tsume said. "Shut up! She's just scared." Toboe said. "Just scared? Look at her! She's hafe dead!" Tsume said. Every one just stared at him. "Get... Away..." The wolf pup said. "Must get away!" The wolf pup tried to run off, but she was to weak, and colapsed on spot. "Calm down were not gona hurt you." Kiba said. "Thats what they said before they atacked. If ya want to ern my trust then save my parents there dying!" The wolf pup said. "Well help you." Kiba said. "What!" Tsume said. "Its the only way to ern her trust." Toboe said. "Were leving." Kiba said before picking up the wolf pup and walking away with her and Toboe, Hige. "Fine!" Tsume said running after them.  
"We have walked a long way lets rest." Kiba said. "I feel weird." The wolf pup said. "Well this is your first time as a human." Kiba said. "By the way. What's your name?" Kiba asked. "My name is Areina." Areina said. "Well then Areina lets continue are journey." Kiba said. "I can walk on my own." Areina said. She then stood up. Walked a couple of steps before colapsing. "I'll cary you." Kiba said while picking up the Areina. "Whats that up ahead?" Hige said. "Thats were my parents are!" Areina said. "Then lets go!" Tsume said before everyone ran off. "Everythings burnt. My home is destroyed." Areina said. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO FIND MY PARRENTS!" Areina said. Before she jumped out of Kibas hands. "MOM! DAD!" Areina was running every where while every one was just looking. "MO... no... NOOOOOOOOOO!" Areina said as she ran twords two wolfs that wernt moving. Every one then heard a the most sadess howl. "Areina whats wrong?" Toboe asked before he noticed that Areina was crying in front of two burnt wolfs bodys. "Areina..." Kiba said. "I could have saved them... But he killed them... My best friend killed them!" Areina said. "Who killed them!" Tsume asked. "My best friend Daleon he always wanted to be the strongest wolf, but why did he have to kill my familly! Why..." Areina said while crying. "Areina calm down." Hige said. "Calm down! My familly! My pack was just killed! They were all that I had! I have nothing now, but the song that my mom used to sing to me..." Areina said. She then fell right on top of the white wolf and fell asleep. "Poor thing..." Toboe said. "Lets go." Tsume said as he walked up to pick up the wolf up. "Dont! Were staying here for the night." Kiba said. "What?" Tsume said. "We cant leve her like this." Hige said. "Ugh... FINE!" Tsume said

_**How can I pretend that I don't see **_  
_**What you hide so carelessly**_  
_**I saw her bleed **_  
_**you heard me breathe**_  
_**And I froze inside myself **_  
_**And turned away**_  
_**I must be dreaming**_  
"Whats that noise?" Kiba asked. "Guys thats coming from Areina!" Toboe said before he ran to where she was.  
_**We all live (and)**_  
_**We all die (but)**_  
_**That does not begin to justify you**_  
(That must be the song that her mom taught her) Kiba thought as when he finally got to where she was she was awake but lying down.  
_**It's not what it seems **_  
_**Not what you think**_  
_**No, I must be dreaming**_  
_**It's only in my mind**_  
_**Not real life**_  
_**No, I must be dreaming**_  
(She's staring at something but what?) Tsume thought.  
_**Help! You know I've got to tell someone**_  
_**Tell them what I know you've done (you've done)**_  
_**I fear you, but spoken fears can come true**_  
"There's no where you can hide Areina you will die!" A voice said. "Where did that come from?" Tsume asked. "Look she's staring at something!"  
_**We all live (and)**_  
_**We all die (but)**_  
_**That does not begin to justify you**_  
"Look there's a wolf in front of her!" Kiba said. "We got to do something!" Hige said.  
_**It's not what it seems (not what it seems)**_  
_**Not what you think (not what you think)**_  
_**No I must be dreaming(I must be dreaming)**_  
_**It's only in my mind (just in my mind)**_  
_**Not real life (not real life)**_  
_**No I must be dreaming (I must be dreaming)**_  
"Your friends can see me but I dont care you will die even if I have to kill them to!" The wolf said  
_**We all live (and)**_  
_**We all die (but)**_  
_**That does not begin to justify you**_  
"Daleon why are you doing this!" Areina said while crying!  
_**It's not what it seems (not what it seems)**_  
_**Not what you think (not what you think)**_  
_**No I must be dreaming (I must be dreaming)**_  
_**It's only in my mind (just in my mind)**_  
_**Not real life (not real life)**_  
_**No I must be dreaming (I must be dreaming)**_  
"Cause!" Daleon said  
_**Not what it seems**_  
_**Not what you think**_  
_**I must be dreaming**_  
_**Just in my mind **_  
_**Not real life**_  
**_I must be dreaming  
_**"Cause I wont you to die!" Daleon said before he atacked the wolf pup then he disaperd into the night. All you could here was the a painfull howl that was extremilly hard to listen to.

* * *

I know i should be working on my Warriors fanfiction but i got writers block on that story. I hope ya like this one! Please R&R


End file.
